


Love Hurts: An Oxymoron

by DreamOfMoonlight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfMoonlight/pseuds/DreamOfMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous love journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts: An Oxymoron

She had loved him too much. She abandoned everything for him. She had 20/20 vision, yet she had loved so blindly. Burying her face in her hands, she saw the broken memories flash in front of her eyes. 

He held her hand as they ran through the meadows and the cities, cherishing each moment they had together. He held her close and kissed her. They shared laughs over some joke that meant nothing now. None of it would, none of it ever did. 

What ever mattered in the end? Everyone was just biding their time, contantly resetting the clock that would inevitably lead to their death. The world is going to end one day no matter what you do. Infinities never last. She was only one in 7 billion people. Who cared what she did, who cared about her, who cared? No one ever did. Except him.

She forced down the memories of him. It only hurt her more. She could never ask for him back, never convince him to come to her again. He was gone. Everyone always told her she could choose her own life; it's only what you make it. Where was her choice now? He didn't get a choice about life or death. But she did. And she chose the latter.


End file.
